By way of example, switch disconnector arrangements are known from DE 198 39 535 A1. The switch disconnector arrangement disclosed there has air-insulated switch disconnectors with two pivoting arms, with the pivoting arms being provided with switching contacts at the ends. In a contact position, the switching contacts rest on mating contacts of live lines or busbars. The pivoting arms are disconnected from the mating contacts by introduction of a pivoting movement, so that the lines are interrupted. Air-insulated switch disconnector arrangements are space-consuming, owing to the minimum separations which have to be complied with in air. Furthermore, the contacts of the switch disconnectors are subject to weather influences, and these have a disadvantageous influence on them.
Furthermore, separately installed switch disconnectors with inert gas insulation are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,996 discloses a gas-insulated switchgear installation which has a metallic enclosure, with a Y-shaped cross section, at ground potential. The enclosure forms connecting stubs for fitting outdoor bushings in a gas-tight manner. A circuit breaker is arranged in the outdoor bushings and has a stationary contact and a moving contact, which is guided such that it can move with respect to the stationary contact. In order to quench any arc that is struck on disconnection of the contacts of the circuit breaker, the arc is blown with a quenching gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,562 B2, discloses a switchgear assembly having a metallic enclosure which is at ground potential and is connected to outdoor bushings in a gas-tight manner. A circuit breaker is provided within one of the outdoor bushings while, in contrast, one or two switch disconnectors is or are arranged in the metallic enclosure.
EP 1 207 601 A2 discloses a switchgear assembly having a metallic enclosure which is installed in an isolated form and to which hollow cylinders, which are manufactured from dielectric material, are attached. Both switch disconnectors and circuit breakers are arranged in the hollow cylinders. The metallic enclosure is at a high-voltage potential. The isolated installation of the enclosure is achieved by means of a hollow cylinder which is manufactured from dielectric material and is supported on a grounded foundation. Isolating rods extend through the supporting hollow cylinder and introduce a drive movement, which is produced by a grounded drive unit, into the metallic enclosure, which is at high-voltage potential.
EP 1 174 968 A1 discloses a high-voltage switchgear assembly which has a gas-insulated busbar, a gas-insulated metallic enclosure at ground potential, and an outdoor bushing, which is connected in a gas-tight manner to the enclosure, for connection of an air-insulated high-voltage cable. A circuit breaker is provided in the outdoor bushing, in order to interrupt the current flow. In contrast, at least one switch disconnector is provided in the gas-insulated enclosure and opens with no current flowing after the current has been interrupted, in order to provide a sufficiently long isolating gap and thus permanent interruption of the current flow through the switchgear assembly.
DE 296 20 438 U1 discloses an encapsulating enclosure for a gas-insulated switchgear assembly. A switch drive enclosure, which is intended to hold at least one driveshaft, is integrally formed on the encapsulating enclosure.
JP 5453237 A discloses a switchgear assembly which has a metallic enclosure which is at ground potential and in which a circuit breaker is arranged. Connecting stubs, to each of which an outdoor bushing is attached in a gas-tight manner, are integrally formed on the metallic enclosure. Switch disconnectors are provided in the outdoor bushing. In this case, the outdoor bushings are formed from a hollow-cylindrical ceramic tube and an intermediate enclosure which lengthens the ceramic tube. The intermediate enclosure is designed to hold and provide a bearing for the switch disconnector drive.